harem_heroes_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samane Sanetomo
Samane Sanetomo is a elite shinigami girl of nobility, she is the main female character during the Admittance of the Dead Arc. She make one apparition during the Plains of rituals Arc like a supporting characters Personality Samane is crude! At first, she was part of the lowerclass spirits of the shinigami society. But her ability to appreciate everything shoddy and dirty, the pleasure she gets from being stuffed in all her holes got her noticed among the shinigamis. Adopted by an aristocrate of the court, she became an elite shinigami. History Admittance of the Dead Arc: Alone in the pit: Samane is in a temple but a small creature arrives and announces that his target has been detected. She teleports to Donatien's landmarks and meets the hero who begins to turn into Navel because of Pelagie's torture. Samane has managed to stop the process of navalization of the hero, he also becomes a shinigami, which surprises him a lot. Samane will reveal to her that she is the 1st sub-second captain in the 13,26 division but at the same time Donatien attack her. The battle ends with Donatien's defeat and flight, The hero finds himself indebted to Samane for saving his life. she tells him that he owes her a sodomy, but she must take him to see the king of the dead for an interrogation before. The king and Enma: Once at the administration of the dead, The Death Lord will engage the hero as shinigami and entrusted him under the responsibility of Samane. In the corridor she and the hero falls on Kelina Keino and Samane decides to get rid of the hero to give her responsibility to Keino. After the hero finished to purify the souls she returns to see it to announce to him is get a new mission. Navelisation: Samane and the hero face Pelagie face to face who captured Donatien another division captain but she flees leaving 5 people transforming herself into a navels.They managed to save the souls but it is already too late, Pelagie fleeing them. She will say then that they have to go back to see the king for new informations. A sphere in a black hole: Samane learns that Kelina and Lola have disappeared since the attack at Pelagie, but her at this moment that a new navels attack begins. the Death Lord sends him with the hero to the research center to heal navels. Samane and the hero discover that Kelina and Lola are under the control of Pelagie and that they are looking for the sphere of stimulation. Samane then sets off in pursuit of Pelagie, leaving only the hero facing Kelina and Lola. Once the two shinigami neutralize the hero finds Samane who was captured meanwhile by Donatien himself and that it was a trap to find the hidden sphere in ther body. Donatien recovers the sphere and fled, leaving his sidekick Pelagie to be captured by Kelina and Lola. Bad cop / Kinky cop: Hero and she are once again in the administration of death for a brief reminder of the situation. She then questions with the help of the hero, pelagie Donatien's accomplice, She reveals to them that Donatien hides in the Shokushu Dimension. Once everything is finished, the hero and Samane have sex and she asks if she can join her harem, which seems strange at first because she is a shinigami. Samane will tell him that he can accept it in his harem if he becomes an iterative shinigami. Relationship chart 'Friends:' *Hero *Hero's Harem (Her harem) *Kelina Keino *The Death Lord *Enma *Lola Loche *Pelagie Aleric (Past ennemie) *Gems Princess Agate Saphir Hilda *Lady Arcana Od Oristis 'Ennemis:' *Donatien *Finalmecia *Dark Lord *Pelagie Aleric (Former) Interaction Apparitions How to get her? Finish the quest Bad cop / Kinky cop and Samane joins your harem. GalleryWorld 6: Quest 6: Bad cop / Kinky cop Trivia *Samane is the frist Shinigami to joins the hero's Harem. Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hero's Harem Category:Supporting Characters Category:Born in December Category:Plains of Rituals Arc Category:Admittance of the Dead Arc Category:Admittance of the Dead Category:Shinigami Category:Know-how Specialty Category:Government of Harem World Members Category:Humain Category:History Drop Category:Characters mentioned in another quest without apparition Category:Rebirth Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Small Breast Category:Shaved Category:Major Characters